thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Kelly
Parker Kelly is a citizen representing District Seven in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Acacia Caspum or Ivy Garrow, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Parker Kelly District: Seven Gender: Male Age: Eighteen Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Parker is generally a team player. While he's incredibly skilled at his game, he still plays around his team and their strengths as he goes along. Despite his point totals saying otherwise, he'd much rather give his team glory over himself. Aside from that, Parker strives to ensure everyone around him is always at their best, keeping their spirits up and encouraging them to maximize their morale. Like most hockey players, though, Parker isn't above getting his hands dirty if he needs to. If he's confronted, he'll throw hands with just about anyone, be it with weapons or bare-handed. Height: 6'0" Weight: 183 pounds. Weapon(s): Considering its similarities to a hockey stick, Parker would most be familiar with the length of a mid-to-long range bladed weapon, whether that be a battleaxe, greatsword, halberd, or anything in between. However, he's also not afraid of using his own fists in order to fight, having done so many, many times in his career. History: Backstory=WIP on the haters bro |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Parker was born to two busy parents who worked in one of the main industries of District Seven, that being the logging businesses that were spread all around the District's territory. *As his parents were so busy, they didn't truly have time to take care of him every day, and thus he grew up mostly in the care of a former Panem Hockey League player's wife. *It was his "foster" parents that brought Parker to his newfound love interest with the world of hockey, where Parker became a childhood legend around District Seven for his experienced playing that could rival boys three or four years older. *Parker continued to develop as a master-class player, becoming better the more he aged into it, eventually hitting the junior leagues of Panem and further proving his skill level and making it as advanced as he possibly could. *It all came to a head shortly before the reapings, as Parker led the District 7 Giants to the championship at the age of 18, cementing his likely status as the 1st overall pick of his draft class by the Pacific Thunderbirds. *He was given the honour of the first overall selection just two days prior to the reapings, which would exempt him from being in the reaping bowl, although attendance was still mandatory. *However, as the male tribute was read, Parker realized it was one of the other kids his "foster" family had in their home, Maxwell Callamezzo, and deciding he couldn't let them lose their child, volunteered in his place. Strengths: Parker's biggest strengths are his accuracy, which, as a Panem Hockey League prospect, are essential to his skill as a player, and can easily be translated to his play in the Hunger Games themselves. He's also extremely agile, needing every bit of it during play on the ice. Finally, Parker's other major strength is his endurance, having to play long, tiring shifts every game in a good thirty pounds of equipment while doing intense, rigorous exercise. Weaknesses: Parker's main flaws come in his passiveness, due to him not really wanting to kill. He'll definitely take a tribute down to submission, but he'll hesitate for lengthy periods of time on killing them or not. Aside from that, Parker's helpfulness could be seen or pushed by another tribute as trying to win the Hunger Games through nobody wanting to kill him due to his kindness. Finally, due to Parker's size, he has a lot of body mass that could be attacked and exploited bit by bit. Fears: Parker doesn't really fear anything more than the next guy over. Obviously, some things are going to give him a scare, but there's nothing that he has a phobia of. Reaping reaction: Parker volunteered, and thus he had a quiet, stoic reaction walking up to the stage. Group Training: Parker does his best to acclimate to the new blades he'll be using as weaponry in the Games. Individual Sessions in Training: Parker demonstrates his skills by first running the agility course, and then doing sword work on a fair few dummies. Interview Angle: Parker plays to the sympathetic hero trope seen commonly in media. Alliance: Parker tries out for the Careers, seeing them as his best shot to go back home and continue as a prodigal son of hockey. Should he be rejected, he'll look to his District partner for an alliance. Token: Parker does not have a token. Mentor Advice: Sometimes, being a face is more of a hindrance than anything else. Careful out there, Parker. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Parker Kelly's inspiration mostly comes from two Western Hockey League players, with his name, height, and weight all coming from the Prince Albert Raiders' Parker Kelly, and his Real Life coming from ex-Victoria Royals forward Dante Hannoun. Because of Parker Kelly's inspirations, his name doesn't have an etymology that makes sense with his District. 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath